User talk:Shadowblade777
Hey hi Im Auraknight im a GC and SSBB(super smash bros brawl)player i send u this message to know if u wanna b my wiifreind and GC friend i dont think i will fall in the darkness cuz my Aura protects me hehehehehehe.!!!! RE: Some work to be done I'm sorry that you've been doing all the work. I'll see what I can try to do but for the most part, I'll be able to do it when I get the 12 referrals for the event. I changed my contribution role to accessories due to the fact I have partially quit Grand Chase, so you'd have to give me some time. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contributors I believe the only way to prevent the anonymous from editing is to protect the page. As for the article creation, I'm not sure, but something we could always try is protecting the name of some articles that are created for just vandalism. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cboy123 09:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Well, I am not a Vandal here I hope I can edit some pages like Ley or Zero so that I can some information. Thanks. RE: Character's Weapon Page Nah, don't think that's really necessary. Maybe a new section in the characters' pages somewhere, or in the individual job classes'. Just on usage, maybe, is enough. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 23:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) i want to know why Why did u delete my "my characters and their level" category? :Because it is an entirely separate article, not related to any of us. It does not belong at all. :If you want that stuff, put it on your page. Don't make an irrelevant article. Shadowblade777 00:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to put i on my profile. I tried to and it looks like i failed. Mind helping me out a little bit? RE: Elsword I will be playing both but I will be maining KR Elsword. Yes, you can, but be wary about your wording. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 15:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Dio His age could be over 600 years old since he's fight with Sieg 600 years ago is comfirmed and you could put that he looks 15. :It was stated on the website that he looked 15, so we cannot know the true age. Shadowblade777 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Elsword. Apparently , you got the x-trap error message when you tried elsword right? Did you managed to solve it? It happened to me too , unfortunately .GrandChaseRyan 13:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Possible Solution: COMPLETELY uninstall Comodo Firewall. If you try the acceptance method, it won't work. You have to uninstall Comodo. Shadowblade777 00:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lord Knight Build Truthfully, I don't main a Lord Knight, but I'll try to help. #Triple Geyser is better, if you ask me. #Flame Geyser is to unlock Triple Geyser, and it is decent for stoic mobs as FG knocks monsters upwards. TG is more useful on larger monsters, especially if they're stoic, as TG will move the monster(s) around. Also, FG has a skill note, at least in KR, that cause FG to now leave a burn, and I think some more damage, though I'm not too sure on it. #I'm not too sure on most of LK's other skills. Like I said, I don't main a Lord Knight, and I actually don't play it often anymore. Can't remember the last time I did. . . I suggest you use both ElswordHQ and its forums. This is the Lord Knight's wiki page. And if you need a build, try using this (requires registration to see). I follow his build, for the most part. Sorry I couldn't help you much on Lord Knight. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 20:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hay ummm i tried to update the picture on the Grand Chase Wiki home page. I unfortualy messed up. So I'm going to leave the picture with you and hopefuly you can fix it. Again im reaally sorry for messing up. Heres the picture http://i425.photobucket.com/albums/pp336/ReNO6492/photo.jpg :.... What picture? Shadowblade777 01:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) deleting wikia pages Um Mr. ShadowBlade777 Do You know How to Delete a page in This Wiki? I made an unimportant one. Im Sorry So Please leave a message on how to delete pages.. you see i think i have a conflict in my schedules so please can you delete this for me this is the page RE: The Attack of Chaos I hope you know that I completely quit Grand Chase? I don't have an account anymore as I gave that away, and Grand Chase doesn't even work on my main computer anymore. Also, I'm not even interested in Grand Chase anymore. Sorry, but you have to find someone else to help you, the most I can do is revert, delete, protect, and do grammar/spelling fixes. Possibly template-related things too, and that's about it. Sorry. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Attack of Chaos 2 Sure! I'm glad you asked me! Tell me what to do and I'll do it! First of all, I think you could update those Worn-Out Missions and Class Missions, it's simple, because they're all the same. Meanwhile, I'll update the "Dungeons" page. You could get some new images for the dungeons page too, for example, the World Map picture, and the picture of each continent. MasterFer10 3:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for fixing the black fairy queen image i'll try to rip what i can, i get bored and rip often. so expect new good quality stuff from me alot. should i just drop it off and let whoever get around to it or should i make a list of rips and where they belong and drop that off here as well? Sojackedup 07:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can drop off a list to me, and I'll do the work. Shadowblade777 07:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :can do. i'll drop off a list my next rip session. i'll prolly do all the -iums for GCCSojackedup 09:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) rip list so you know what i'm working on enriched: bermesium ellium concentrated: bermesium ellium xenium normal: bermesium ellium alcurbrium refined: topaz saphire ruby precious pearl: bermesia silver land xenia ellia sealed orb arme worn out high quality primium quality amy worn out primium quality lire primium quality mari worn out that's my current to do list. i have them all screencapped, i just need to rip them. Sojackedup 01:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :All right. Please list what you've uploaded, and I'll implement them ASAP. Shadowblade777 02:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Grand Chase Chaos/3 Well in NAGC, Kaze'aze changed when Chaos was released. RE:Grand Chase Chaos/3 2 Well this is the NA wiki, so I think it would of been more appropriate. I'm guessing that would be DeathByDarkness? Is it really true that Elesis likes Ronan??? Deleting Page Could you please delete this page? http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/The_story_of_a_boy_who_had_pony :done http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 16:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) how to remove the "Added by (username)" in pics? Can u help me about this? Reply A.S.A.P... :DQuesterz 13:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Donno. Sorry. Shadowblade777 16:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadowblade! : I just wanna say thanks for the link to the manual of style! And I think Ley is pretty even though she's uneven. :D : Triuberit 07:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) why is my edit got reverted? Someone from asia 01:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Because they never clarified what attack it was. Shadowblade777 01:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thank you for correcting my edit. It looks much better now Someone from asia 01:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shadowblade 777! I just wanted to note in the trivia that I voiced the character of Rufus/Lupus for the English version. I'm not sure if you're the person to speak to about that or not :) My name is Elliot Schiff and I am a voiceover artist located in the Los Angeles area. thx brRO :D Birthdays When are the characters' birthdays including Rufus? I'm making a personal birthday wallpaper for them. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 09:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate/Partner Can you affiliate my wiki with this? It'll help my wiki grow. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 12:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the wiki: Grand Chase Fanon. Arbiter Hi but a random wikia contributor edited the Arbiter page and basically Vandalised it. I tried my best to restore it but i don't know that much about the arbiter. So, can you restore the page back to normal? Rag3 Infern0 05:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Excuse me guys, this is kjp777. May I request that some of the pages to be locked by admin due to the number of vandalized pages. I think it's best only the admin of Grand Chase Wiki can edit these said pages and contributors can only send the admin on what part they want to edit. Thank you for reading this. yeah, i tried my best to restore some pages but i don't really know what they're about....so if you can just block some pages to the contributers....maybe things will go back to normal :) Rag3 Infern0 07:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Giving some of the pets a preview image Hiya, thank you very much for the greeting you gave me a few minutes ago c: I just red some of the Manual of style by the way, so no need to worry :3 I just have a question if it's alright to ask, some of the pets in the pets databse dosen't have an image and I was wondering If I can upload some of the missing pet images, then someone can edit it later? Although I can't get the pet cards, just the preview. Thank you again! Xyria 23:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : Go for it, I'm not stopping you. Shadowblade777 01:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Sources I get them from all over the place, actually. KGC translations, BGC, and TWGC. Occasionally, I head over to PHGC for their character biographies, but most of my information are from BGC and KGC. TWGC I go to when I need confirmation for translated game text from BGC and TWGC. Shiningclaw (talk) 09:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome, and the edit was my pleasure. Have a nice day. *Reads Wikia Stuffs* Axlethered98 (talk) 06:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Locking wikia pages Is there any way you could get in contact with an admin to lock the Asin page? EDIT: Scratch that. I didn't know you were an admin. Could you lock the Asin page? It is being subject to heavy vandalism and it is starting to get rather irritating to have to keep restoring the page everytime someone tries to be funny. Shiningclaw (talk) 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Had to clean up some guy trashing the Template:AsinJob, so could you lock this one as well? Actually, just lock all the Asin pages,skill tree and job. The vandal might just come back looking for him. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, could I also request for rollback rights? It'd make it easier to revert all the damage those vandals cause to the pages. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey there! so you're the admin here... i'm just wondering if you have pages linking to the templates used here... it would be useful since someone just recently trashed asin's asinjob template... oh and yea if i'd have time i could also be more active here... like i used to be in some wikias here before... oh and yea make a page for your admins too so that at least i know you... and it's really hard not having template pages (or i just didn't see them) i'd just be asking for the pages thanks. Ok so lol nvm that... just been away from wikia editting for a few months so lol Ashtaroth If you're still there could you undo the damage done to the Ashtaroth page? I can't undo it due to some conflict thing. Shiningclaw (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I've been beaten to it. Here's a tip: Edit a history beyond all that to wipe it clean. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) About reverting Sorry about that. I reverted the Goddess page because the information from the Kounat Chronicles give a history that doesn't really connect the four Goddesses to the Deities of Xenia. Shiningclaw (talk) 05:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Conflicts About Arawn, Kounat's destruction can be assumed to have occured a long time ago, since our current batch of Grand Chase heroes don't even know a thing about Kounat and magic technology. Assuming the old king wasn't Arawn, someone amongst the dwarves would have had to step up to become the a new monarch or they'd be lost in chaos. About Dio, according to the brazilian profile for Dio, he was trapped in Aernas after the wars. And I think that the dialogue in Victor's Fortress supports this. After all, "But the powers that sealed you here..." could refer to the seals the goddesses erected before they left, and "I think I can find another way through the seal of this dimension." might refer to him finally finding a way back to Elyos. Not sure about the Elesis, Lire, and Arme part, but I think their only connection is their resemblence and nothing more. The goddesses - barring Agnesia who sacrificed hers - are immortal, and they haven't died yet. But this is only my opinion. Shiningclaw (talk) 06:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Revenge is a funny thing, is all I can say. The previous kings must have had to be some sort of messiah for the dwarves and elves to go crazy like that. Dio's a member of the passive faction, remember? He might have had the intention of returning, but the infux of demons into Aernas might have put those plans off for the moment. Plus, he has some 'private issues' to attend to. Don't jinx it. XD Lass is already jinxed as it is; the Ringmaster wouldn't comment that he could become lord of the underworld by possessing him otherwise. Shiningclaw (talk) 07:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, the only thing we can do is see how KOG patches up all those glaring plot holes. It'd help a lot more if they didn't keep everything to themselves by posting it on their blogs :/ Shiningclaw (talk) 07:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yes, that I can agree (Even though everyone loves history :3). Oh, another conflict. GCPH says Dio was trapped in Aernas because his powers were too strong to get back to Elyos, so he sealed his powers to get back. BGC just says he was trapped in Aernas and (because of his pride and arrogance) decided to oversee the portals and make sure they remained sealed. NAGC says he came to Aernas. KGC agrees with NAGC. TWGC doesn't even have his profile so I can't take reference. Fun. Shiningclaw (talk) 07:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) They always say third time's the charm. Or second, in this context. Screwing up a hundred times doesn't stop the stereotypical villian from vying after world domination. It's like pokemon. TR keeps vying after pikachu even though it keeps blowing in their faces. Oh, and TWGC agrees that Dio got trapped and sealed away his powers, but spent a thousand years sleeping in a void between Aernas and Elyos standing guard over the borders. Probably, Ashtaroth was powerful enough in Thanatos's eyes to serve under him. Thanatos seems all about power in the wake of his corruption... Shiningclaw (talk) 08:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanny thinks himself to be all powerful and mighty :/ maybe he thought Ashtaroth wasn't much of a threat while he was at full power, and even if he did do something Thanny could destroy him easily. Ashtaroth did wait until the Grand Chase tired the guy out before stealing the Orb, and the only reason why Ashtaroth is so powerful now is precisely because he stole the orb, which I think was implied in the Underworld Express to have been forged into a new Soul Stone. Shiningclaw (talk) 08:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is. Come to think about it, how DID Ashtaroth live for 600 years? A timeline is in order here, not new characters >< Shiningclaw (talk) 08:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Urgh... Gonna update the Grand Chase page with the arguably more coherent history found on the BGC's wikia. At least, it won't give so much headache to the newer readers. On second thought, never mind. There would be even more inconsistencies if I put that section in than if I didn't, mostly about when the wars occured and the casualties. Whoever was the historian of the Grand Chase lore should have his head put on a pike. Shiningclaw (talk) 08:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) See, therein lies the most basic of conflicts: BGC mentions that Kaze'aze took the life of the Kings of Serdin and Kanavan and then fled(? Why she would do so after destroying their reign is what makes it so weird.). In NAGC, based on translated texts from Naver, Kaze'aze was stopped by the sacrifice of the Queen of Serdin, which made the Queen of Kanavan so mad she sent the Kanavan Trackers after Kaze'aze. After they failed, the new Queen of Serdin appointed the Grand Chase heroes to succeed them. So now I don't really know which version to use... The light fades at 02:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) A whole bunch of stuff, and it'll take too long to type them all out here. They have much more 'story' compared to us, but all the story they post, most importantly the character biographies, seems made up since KGC doesn't even go that indepth in their own character bios. Take for example the history page, they say 600 years ago from current GC time, the First Demon Wars occured. Kounat fought bravely, before being destroyed by a massive explosion we know to be Ashtaroth's doing. Okay. Putting that aside, if we follow the Kounat Chronicles from Naver, the First Demon Wars occured BEFORE Mari was born, so accordingly, the First Demon Wars was not the cause of Kounat's destruction, because the Goddess were still there to protect it, and because the destruction of Kounat only occured some time AFTER Mari was born. I'm also starting to get a little confused as I put up what I can organize from this timeline in my profile. If we assume that the Kounat Chronicles are canon, then it could be assumed as well that Duel only went berserk in the Ancient Demon Wars because Edna sacrificed herself to save him. However, BGC claims that Ley contains two souls within her body, Edna, and her own. Ley was born years after the Ancient Demon Wars, so how did Edna's soul wander for so long before being snatched by Oz for the ritual that would save Ley's life? And yet, this is supported by Rufus in the Wizard's Labyrinth when he targeted Ley, because bounty hunters only go after the souls that ought to be in the Underworld but are not in the Underworld. The light fades at 03:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Go read XD Edna was supposedly Duel's lover who sacrificed herself to save him in a war; Rufus is a bounty hunter, from a tribe of demons that guard the Underworld and the balance of souls. They go after souls that manage to escape from the prisons, like the Nightmare Circus troupe. The light fades at 03:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Another random, unanswered thing that is there for the sake of being there, like Atum. We also kind of don't know when the event dungeons occur, although Nightmare Circus is definitely before Wizard's Labyrinth. We'll have to wait for the next two elven dungeons to hopefully shed more light on what's going on, but from what I've read that might ''be the dungeon text, it doesn't really explain anything. The light fades at 03:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope, unfortunately. Like someone on the forums said, "we need more fanfics to understand what the hell KOG is doing". The light fades at 03:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) No they don't, but fanfic writers tend to delve deep into research and in-game history to better understand the storyline and thus construct a believable piece of writing. Btw, working out a timeline in profile's doodle space. Check it out and see if there's something worth discussing there? The light fades at 03:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Let's take the Demonic and Divine Calendar to be the real world terms B.C and A.C *Boy love, Yaoi, Fan Service and all that I dunno. Sieg, as the very proud and arrogant jerk of a human he once was and still is now, must have done something to piss the guy off. *Regardless of how powerful a warrior Kaze'aze is, I highly doubt that anyone is able to stand against an army formed from the combined forces of the most powerful knights and mages Bermesiah has. Remember, this is the Kaze'aze who got defeated by six children when even a bunch of more capable adults couldn't do it, and even when possessing someone who should be very powerful due to his heritage (aka. Lass) *I don't agree that Kaze'aze is as strong as Thanatos. Thanatos, at least, needs nine children and one immortal to defeat him, and only end up tiring him out. That is considering that the six children who defeated Kaze'aze have grown much stronger. *??? The light fades at 04:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Let's just categorize it as typical villian behaviour to play with their foes without finishing them off. All storybook villians are stupid because they don't kill off the people who would become a threat when they aren't a threat only to let them become a threat and lead to their demise. *I think the Kastulle Ruins are just there for the purpose of there being ruins. There's not much of a significance behind it, I believe, other than to add depth to the GC world. *Lire's bro, not sure. I was going through some of the pages on GC's naver blog and stumbled upon it. Translations were choppy, but what I could make out I put in the trivia. *A power that identifies him as a member of the Haros, specifically Rufus's family. Though this has only been clarified by BGC, Rufus has it too, in one of his release images, and is the only character thus far to recognize it in-game, so BGC's claims have substantiation. The light fades at 05:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Nightmare Circus most probably picked up Lass some time when he was young, or tricked him to joining them. Young Lass' appearance isn't as appealing or human as we know him now, and it's quite human to think that there would be those who shunned him for his abnormalities. *The shadow orb is probably something KOG thought up to fill the gap while they think of a proper reason for Ronan to seek revenge. *While I can't clarify most of what you say, I'm hoping we will eventually have an arc that touches on the business in the Underworld. They hijacked the Underworld Express 301 to get Harpe back, and the event ended with the train going off the tracks. Meaning, at some point in the near future, the Grand Chase will be stuck in the Underworld and trying to find Harpe and a way out. Hopefully, this is also where Lass's backstory will come to light and be concluded, because speaking hypothetically, Lass would be the only member of the Grand Chase so far (not including anyone after Dio) to be able to move around normally in there thanks to his Haros bloodline. The light fades at 09:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Well, its only what I can conclude from that one little passage that still doesnt really reveal much about the Underworld. Dio says its not a place for the living, and well, you can't really expect anyone to be able to enter there alive since, technically, entering the Underworld means you are dead... or some twisted logic like that...? The light fades at 22:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Huh, that's interesting. I always thought it was a one-way trip. The light fades at 11:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) No no, I meant a one-way trip for the living people who go to the Underworld. Like they can enter as humans, but they'll be trapped there (dead, in other words) and if they leave they'll merely be souls. The Haros are obviously an exception to the rule, being the guardians of the world. BGC mentioned this when the Underworld Express first came out there, Grandiel saying something about if they stayed too long in the Underworld, they'll be trapped there and never be able to leave. Of course, it's non-canon since the story was posted out of game, but it gives food for thought. I think I hung on to that thought for too long though... The light fades at 11:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I know that Shiningclaw already responded, but I will still take the liberty to voice my thoughts on this. As you may know, this is not the first time that KoG has been incongruent in its plots. Having said that, contradicting info may be so due to either of them being outdated, because of the differences in regioal server, and the sheer fact that NAGC website doesn't care about the "Character" section in their website anymore. Regardless, I do feel the need to back up what your bulletpoints are trying to disprove. *Keep in mind that the setting here in Kounat Saga is set way before the current setting of Grand Chase, even before the existence of Serdin and Kanavan. A hierarchic tribe would not be able to survive the ages of time period without a leader; it's only logical that they somehow appointed a new King as Arawn, or other Kings before he ascended to his throne. *It doens't say that he was trying to return to his own dimension. It says that he was trying to find his way through the seal of the dimension he is in currently, which is Aernas. And categorically, Aernas and Elyos are two contradicting entities of dimensions. *Doesn't surprise me actually, and wouldn't if it's revealed that others were as well in the future. I don't really what's wrong with it, being that they have already fought deities and emerged victorious, and are now deeming Ashtaroth as an ultimate enemy, who is now supposedly beyond deities, and maybe has power equivalent to that of the Creator of the Grand Chase universe. - 'Caution! You have been ' 15:31, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Karuel Karuel itself is not out in KGC yet, so there's nothing I can do about the 6th dungeon. It's coming next week, and I'll update ASAP when time permits. Karuel Border, on the other hand, is updated the best I can. I'll look out for more info when the other servers start to get it after the Rebirth rush. The light fades at 11:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I should believe there isn't much plot development in both Karuel maps. Karuel Border only features Elesis, Lire, Sieghart, as well as Ryan and Amy in the platform map. Mostly likely, the dialogue describes how the elves became corrupted, and the boss fight dialogue should be about convincing Dahlia to let them pass. The light fades at 00:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I can, but it'll take time, and my translations aren't very good. DartHolderX is better than me at it, so you should ask him instead. The light fades at 13:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Personality GCPH's site. A lot of their descriptions were copy and paste of ours to begin with. The light fades at 03:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes they are, like for the earlier characters. Some of their sentence structures don't make sense, like Asin's personality for one. Still, at least they post stuff like the later character's personalities. NAGC's one is.... ughhh. The light fades at 03:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Dio's is still there, actually, just somehow got stuck between Ryan and Ronan. His Leviathan job is not updated, however. And Rufus is also amongst those missing on the list. I miss Lire's harpy... I really do. As a Lire main who's been playing her since season one, I must say that harpy was the most epic part of all her jobs at that time. The light fades at 03:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It comes down to personal preference I guess. The harpy was cool for killing Kamiki in one hit the moment she spawned, but those were the old days when Ellia was much harder than it is now and we didn't have all this new stuff boosting attack damage to rocket high levels. The light fades at 03:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Silafe I have no idea about her name, since I just went according to her image file's name, but yeah thats the new spirit in charge of Warlock's shield. The light fades at 01:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Since the Rebirth patch started. The light fades at 03:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it's less defensive. They nerfed her shield. ._. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Which shield? Salamander? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Her Sylph Shield. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::How? And what is this shield supposed to do? >.> Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Silafe replaces Sylph as her shield lesser spirit summon. The light fades at 03:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::... Sylph totally didn't need to be replaced Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The range of effect of the shield has been drastically reduced. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply Alright. I will do it for Karuel Border too. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 04:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :A typical villainous goal: Destroy everything and rule the world. I guess GC isn't very far off. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 06:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. Ultimately not very different from Kaze'aze except gazillion times stronger. Originality flushed down the stream. ._. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 06:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Airship Yep, naver blog. It isn't that farfetched to believe that the Chase took a detour back to one of Bermesiah's ports, or even found a town with a port on Ellia. As for Karuel, they were closely associated with Kounat some hundred years ago, so they would have some level of technological knowhow. It isn't that far off to think that they have their own docks and airships as well, to facilitate travelling to Kounat's capital back when it was a capital and not a giant smoking crater. The light fades at 03:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Elves age slower than humans, I believe it's been mentioned somewhere. The knowhow could have been passed down through the generations, though I agree about the ninja'ing. It seems more like them to just stick with the forests instead of relying on air transport. Probably meant for the bluebloods like the royalties because ninja'ing through half the continent worth of forests doesn't make you presentable at the council if they were to discuss something. On a side note, I think the next dungeon will be situated at the crater. Though I don't think there's anything left in that place, at least we may finally get a glimpse as to what is Aernas Hammer is. The light fades at 04:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I really, ''really hope that's a translation error, because there is a lot of continuity errors coming up :/ Also, I'll be adding a minor deity section to the Goddess page, just to compile all the gods and deities that have been mentioned either in text or in game. That includes Starlet, Highlanders, and Asura, because if you read Asura's description carefully, there is mention of two types of Asura: the deity Asura (many of them, actually), and the warrior Asura who inherited the deities' teaching. Jin just happens to be the latter. The light fades at 08:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Need you to link the Rune Caster Skill Tree page to the Template:Marjob. Just realized they implemented the shared tabs for Mari's and Rin's skill trees. The light fades at 13:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) The pictures that were already on there were way older than the ones I put up..even if they were just the 4th jobs. And I apoligize for thinking they were related. AyamexHanasaki (talk) 14:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC)AyamexHanasaki DIO: Innocent Fear Hey yo i know it might not be much but are you able to understand what dio says during innocent fear's duration? haven't checked out if dio's 4ap skill's released in nagc but in gcph yes. well for me it is intriguing... and as much as i could hear it myself it sounds something like I/A distonashun (probably something like destruction or something which ends with a shun sound) in/and power/coward. iDesolatorZ 16:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Underworld Express 301 Is it possible for you to shift the Underworld Express 301 to the Monster Train 301 page? Apparently, Monster Train 301 is its real name in the NAGC version. The light fades at 04:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I think its a continuity error back when Rufus wasn't considered into the plot yet. It's a season 3 quest mission description, I think. Dio's not the only one with errors. Jin's and Ryan's also don't fit with the current storyline. The light fades at 06:25, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, kinda sucks. Although Ryan was never mutated in the first place? I don't remember much of seasons one and two, but I think he was always located in the Elven Forest, and the Chase only helped him to protect it. Btw, should I make a page for the new event dungeon? There's too little info about it except for the dungeon layout and the background though... Oh, and Rin, Asin, and Lime appears. Whuuut? The light fades at 06:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) It's already out actually, just that I'm not too certain what they are talking about. Feels about as out of place as the Hungry Pets Revolt was, but I could always be wrong. A lot of names for the dungeon, but I'll go with Moonlight Yokai Village for the moment. The light fades at 06:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: where's the create button? How'd it just up and disappear after this wikia got a sudden, unnecessary revamp? The light fades at 06:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. Just kinda disoriented with the new look, that's all. The light fades at 07:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply At least for the article commentary function, I think it should. All of the archives for the original Talk Page are lying around somewhere else, and the comments are more susceptible for being abused for vandalism. - Détruire tout, c'est une ' 02:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse and Transcendence I don't have the honor of owning those accessories, but I'm quite sure their stats don't go that high? Most lvl 70 accs only reach 200+ stats. Could you confirm it for me? The light fades at 08:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Karina Not sure about that one. I only put down all the history that was translated by (I believe) DartHolderX. Can't remember or find his post though. Very likely, because the princesses nearly died, their parents would be furious and thus blame the only survivor for their near deaths or not doing her job properly. Even if the princesses stood up for her, their parents might be too furious to listen to reason. The light fades at 08:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Should we link Karina and Ronan as relatives, at least? They are from the same house after all. The light fades at 09:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Twilight matters his mission for 4th job might not be the same... though we assume... since most were similar to atleast a job higher (ie leviathan's similar to 4th job missions for the usual chars). although i myself would wish it's something more challenging... somewhat like luxus' 4th job mission haha. though i think it's best that we would remove that part right? uncertainties... uncertainties. althuogh obviously we won't be removing cash mission there XD it's always the same XD iDesolatorZ 20:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) currently trying to have some render request over gcph's forums... i have the 1900x1200px version of the wallpaper though his weapon is cut off... after i get the renders i'd fix all of them myself (trying to merge different pics) to have the full view to be rendered. iDesolatorZ 11:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) hmmm... if no one from the forums rendered it for me yet i'd be starting the redering on saturday. iDesolatorZ 11:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Excuse me sir, I've noticed that the achievements was enabled, what about chat? Why not enable it, instead of boosting edits on talkpages. No offense, this is just a suggestion. 'ᚱ ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 10:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) char pics uhhh... as you could see even the pics in the character list (which is in game) shows them in their default outfit.. well for the older characters i gotta agree with the old pics.. if we could find their pictures in their default set in a standing position (similar to rufus' pic there) that won't be much of a problem... it's better we'd have those to have uniformity... if we could find them though. iDesolatorZ 05:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : There are pictures in the files, but they're only half bodies. I didn't think I should put them down since we might get the full body through Naver blog's post like Ronan's, so... The light fades at 06:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Royal Family The brazilian wiki had him listed, but now that you mention it, he shouldn't have been included precisely because he couldn't control the soul stone. The light fades at 08:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I believe it was the impact that caused the pod to go into hibernation. Mari might have been hit on the head during that landing. The light fades at 08:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Xpkerx098 (talk) 02:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Grazes Reply I would, but as of now, I have no access to the dialogue as all YouTube videos skip the blasted thing and my Dio is too underequiped to enter the dungeon. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 15:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Doubt I would be able to stay long, considering that KGC players are usually stingy. Besides, you literally can't enter the dungeon if you are under SS rank. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 19:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) NC Still, I think they could have just translated it directly into half human half demon. Centaur just screams the mystical half-horse half-man creature, and it doesn't really give the impression that he's a half demon without prior knowledge. The light fades at 17:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rin yes she has an st for 1st job (just those 3 skills + passives. although it became linear type. not much about it actually.) but i believe the last passive in the skill tree is a requirement for the 1st passives for both paths in her 2nd job. as much as my brain could figure out... only 1 path is available? it's in gc.info if you have time (and fast internet connection) to load the 1hr vid then sure you could check it out. so in case i get some info wrong at least you could check. iDesolatorZ 02:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) judging from what i remeber about the 1st job's new st... i believe they made adjustments. think of it. 3 skills + 3 passives = 6 st slots but as much as i could actually remember from the vid (please watch it though. i kinda don't feel helpful when i run around with uncertainties) there are more than 6 st slots. passives fixes maybe. but please do check the vid. iDesolatorZ 02:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ercnard Sieghart :That would be "Amy Plie". And yes, this is from KGC 1:1 support. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Must be outdated info. Better go and fix that I guess. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried placing Sieghart's korean name underneath his english one, but it looks a little messy? What do you think? The light fades at 09:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Seems OK, but I feel uncomfortable with that little line spacing in between. Shadowblade777 (talk) 09:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Better? The light fades at 09:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Good enough, I think. But I'll let you guys make the best judgment. Shadowblade777 (talk) 09:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I've updated all the characters with their full names. Rin, Asin, and Lime however... I have no idea. The light fades at 09:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me, and the Gumiho page Thanks for welcoming me in this Wiki. Actually, this is my first time joining ''and editing a page. The article I'm editing right now could feel somehow incomplete, but I'll try to fill out with much information as I can (I'm also a Grand Chase player in the Philippines Server).? TMXavier (talk) 08:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Once again, thank you. Hehe, actually, I am not that familiar in the style and formatting system that this Wiki employs... so once again, thank you.? TMXavier (talk) 09:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) wiki home page so i've told shinigclaw about out outdated home page. so i volunteered on giving it a tweak. here's my sandbox if you might want to see the progress. i need your opinions especially for texts. what particular things should i type and stuff. just tell me anything you plan for the homepage. iDesolatorZ 01:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) got plans on changing our background and the color scheme (if ever to fit w/ the background)? if you plan on doing it... please tell me. especially the color scheme. and yea sure. if you got no plans for the home page, i'd just ask shiningclaw's opinions. iDesolatorZ 09:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) yo shadow after i finish everything i'd like you to place the css and js files i used... and yea... how come the recent wiki activity doesn't show template changes? there was just a vandal in rin's rinjob template... is there a way for us to see EVERY recent changes including the templates? iDesolatorZ 02:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry about that ... but i find it (insert random crap here) to vandalize while you are logged in. and that was totally like showing the cops that "I, (your name here), am robbing this bank." iDesolatorZ 03:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) devil force is diabolic in gcph. in korea it's devil force/pose too, right? so i don't get why he would place diabolic wherein it is devil force/pose in nagc. i only placed diabolic for the 4th job since nagc doesn't have it yet and no one placed translated info about the korean one(?) iDesolatorZ 01:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Lime Unlocking It says that Lime can only be obtained if you had loged on between 5.12 - 19.12 and that was the only way to get ger. However there is a Lime cash Mission in the shop. So should I write so or wait to see if this will be the only way to get her like she will have a GP Mission in the future or for a limited time like Asin? Hello I'm new to this and I thought I put images of Rin's 3rd and 4th job (Full Art) but I think I did something wrong .__. I also was wonder if you or anyone else you know could render them. DarkBushido (talk) 09:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC)DarkBushido wiki uploader something seems to be wrong with the uploader. so i tried replacing the portuguese st icons of chaotic into the english ones. i chose the option to overwrite but it seems to be that it retains its orig one. have any ideas about it? iDesolatorZ 12:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Weapons I have no idea. It was only revealed a few weeks ago I think, but this is the first full body version. We have to wait for Banisher to be released before they will reveal more about this. The light fades at 03:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Grandiel heya may i ask if you have a big screenshot of grandiel? just a full body screenshot of him. need a bigger one than in his page. thanks in advance iDesolatorZ 09:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Character Page I think it's best to either just let the Characters & Classes section be updated to the latest jobs and classes in GC in general, or lock the whole page down so that only the admin can edit it. Nobody seems to bother reading the bolded note you put there. The light fades at 16:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Could you help to update the Zerjob template? It's locked so that only admins can edit it. The light fades at 15:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) You mean the Berkas? I though I already have. Meanwhile, I will get right into the Desert Bandit Village. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 05:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :There should be only few lines that are actually different to be translated. But where is this to be positioned at? Also, I can't really tell who is speaking which line. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 06:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) GCPH wiki heya is it ok if we import some... well i guess a lot of the pictures / templates here to the gcph wiki? well i could do alterations there but would you allow it? iDesolatorZ 02:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Vanisher Eh, sorry to distrub again, but could you combine the Banisher and Vanisher pages under the Vanisher title? I kinda screwed up when I was renaming the thing. The light fades at 14:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, unknown person a.k.a Shadowblade777. Thanking you for sending me the link of Manual of Style. I really don't know that there is a stuff existed on this page, I thought you just can do everything, add information even vandalise articles. After I readed(red) the Manual of Style of this Wiki(Grand Chase), I promise that I will follow the rules and other stuffs and I won't ruin/vandalise articles. (^w^) Vandals can you not do IP bans especially on anonymous vandals? when I was back in another wiki the admin told me IP ban was possible... well... since my personal experiments only wiki only has me in it... i'm not that sure if it works. iDesolatorZ 12:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Evoker Could you update the Leyjob template with the Evoker class? The light fades at 00:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : I could, but it'll take a while to find and upload, especially for the old taunts, if they haven't been removed already. The skills are fine though; they're easy enough to locate, but I didn't want to add them in since the original quote sections didn't include them. Should I do it for all the skills, including those in the skill trees for the MP and AP characters, or just the main skills? The light fades at 03:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : Alright, I'll do it later after I get back and finish off the remaining characters' quotes. Also, with Scenario Mode coming out sometime soon, I'm thinking of adding a tab system like that of the Bleach wikia's to sort out the character pages; make the character galleries more accessible and maybe give the quotes section a tab of their own. I hope you don't mind. The light fades at 03:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : Nope, unfortunately. The files are there, but they're still broken; have been since the day they came out. They can be played, but nothing comes out and the file ends immediately. I still don't get why they haven't fix it. It's been, what, nearly 6 months. On a side note, at least now we can be sure Ronan's skill name is Blame Buster. The light fades at 00:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Technology Technology doesn't have to be developed by or limited to a single civilization. Knowledge could have been spread by merchants and traders and travellers who moved from continents to continents and cities to cities, and the Alcubrian civilizations might have developed their own technologies somewhere down the line when the bandits and rouges settled into the deserts. I can't say anything about the Holy Knights though, since there's practically zero information about them, but since they're probably an organization that was formed recently, they might have gotten information from excavating the ruins of other ancient civilizations with similar knowhow on the construction of those weapons. It just so happens that we only know of Kounat - or rather Archimedia - as a highly advanced civilization mainly because it was the land blessed by the gods, and that it is central to the story's plot. There is also the Kastulle civilization in Ellia that was barely even touched upon, and we can assume there are even more in Alcubra and Bermesiah, Alcubra especially since someone must have had an idea of building pyramids and the mosque. The Haros are a completely different matter I believe. The Underworld probably existed the same time Aernas was birthed or maybe even before that, so as a world that is parallel to Aernas, I think the best answer is to assume that the world grew alongside it. Or perhaps it has been that way from the very beginning, at least when talking about the trains. It would be stereotyping to assume all Bounty Hunters use guns; the only ones we know of are Rufus and Legis, and there are bound to be Haros who prefer weapons other than guns. The idea of using guns, though, might be mimicked from technologies found in Aernas when the ancient Haros visited the living world to seek escaped souls, and which are reproduced when they returned to their homeworld. The light fades at 06:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : I've added the tabs system to Lass. Is there anything more that should be done to it, and the character subpages, before I move on to the other characters? The light fades at 09:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : Subpages are just the tabs. They make it easier to link back related topics to the main character page. The light fades at 02:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ra's Canyon My apolgies. I've been busy with college lately, and my activity for the next two weeks on Wikia is a bit debatable. :P - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 20:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rollback "How?" Admin Dashboard > User Rights > Type the User > Then you could see the choices there. iDesolatorZ 07:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Moving pages Could you move the Vembressa page to the Armguard page or delete it? Whichever suits your fancy. The light fades at 13:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Alcubra *There was a video I saw back when the dungeon first came out that showed them obtaining the second piece. I've been looking through the videos again, but I can't seem to find it any more. I'm pretty sure Ra Canyon is not where they find it though. EDIT: I tried looking at the videos again, still can't find it. If they didn't find the second fragment in either Desert Bandit's Village or Ra Canyon, then it's likely the piece is in Barakhufu's possession, though when Barakhufu steals the pieces all three of them are seen flying from the Chase so I'm not too sure. *Barakhufu attacks them with a rain of lightning, and shortly after the pieces fly over to orbit him. I'm not sure what happened there - too lazy to translate all that dialogue - but Barakhufu seems proefficient in magic. The light fades at 10:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, though NA's aren't fool-proof and completely correct either. So many translation errors and differences from the original script with the event dungeons and the Labyrinth. *They didn't expect betrayal, I guess. They didn't see him with that screwy grin after they left, because they left. If the goblin didn't come back in the script at the end of the dungeon, then the point wouldn't be too obvious. The light fades at 00:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Three continents, if Alcubra occured before Archimedia. And the majority of the Chase at that point in time (excluding Sieg; we know nuts about him nor his past) has never faced betrayal, at least not from a person they saved. Elena and Victor (and arguably Kaze'aze if she was Lass's benefactor back when he was a child) had been corrupted by promises of power by forces of the dark, but they had nothing to do with the Chase at all prior. No explanation for Sieghart though. Judging by his personality he might have suspected something but chose to go along with it for the thrill of sorts. Elesis's feeling of being had could be about the tale of the Crown of Sands being just a tale or myth or complete rubbish, so they wouldn't find any treasure to begin with. The light fades at 04:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC)